It's time for the big day for Klaine
by ruby pendragon
Summary: It's time for the big day for Klaine


_It's time for the big day for Klaine_

_It's time for the big day Kurt and Blaine are getting ready _

_For the wedding . which is in Paris _

_It now it is time to say I do _

_As Kurt walk down the aisle_

_Glee club started to sing _

_If I should stay,_

_I would only be in your way._

_So I'll go, but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way._

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_You, my darling you. Hmm._

_Bittersweet memories_

_that is all I'm taking with me._

_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry._

_We both know I'm not what you, you need._

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of._

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness._

_But above all this, I wish you love._

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I, I will always love you._

_Darling, I love you._

_I will always _

_I will always_

_Love you._

_Than Kurt said I do and Blaine and then they kiss_

_Kurt started sing _

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to lifeNow every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonightNo regrets, just loveWe can dance until we dieYou and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dreamThe way you turn me on, I can't sleepLet's run away and don't ever look backDon't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at meJust one touch, now baby I believeThis is real, so take a chanceAnd don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beachGot a motel and built a fort out of sheetsI finally found you, my missing puzzle pieceI'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonightNo regrets, just loveWe can dance until we dieYou and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dreamThe way you turn me on, I can't sleepLet's run away and don't ever look backDon't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at meJust one touch, now baby I believeThis is real, so take a chanceAnd don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeansBe your teenage dream tonightLet you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeansBe your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dreamThe way you turn me on, I can't sleepLet's run away and don't ever look backDon't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at meJust one touch, now baby I believeThis is real, so take a chanceAnd don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Blaine started to sing Clock strikes upon the hour_

_And the sun begins to fade_

_Still enough time to figure out_

_How to chase my blues away_

_Ive done alright up till now_

_Its the light of day that shows me how_

_And when the night falls the lonely heart calls_

_[Chorus:]_

_Oh I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Oh I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Ive been in love and lost my senses_

_Spinning through the town_

_Sooner or later the fever ends_

_And I wind up feeling down_

_I need a woman who'll take a chance_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last_

_So when the night falls_

_My lonely heart calls_

_[Chorus:]_

_Oh I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Oh I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat_

_Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Somebody who somebody who_

_Somebody who loves me_

_Somebody who somebody who_

_To hold me in her arms oh_

_I need a woman who'll take a chance_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last_

_So when the night falls_

_My lonely heart calls._

_[Chorus:]_

_Oh I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Oh I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Ohhh, ohhh_

_Come on baby, haha_

_Yea_

_Now get with this_

_Don't you wanna dance_

_With me baby?_

_Don't you wanna dance_

_With me girl?_

_Don't you wanna dance_

_With me baby? _

_With somebody who loves me._

_Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance?_

_Uh huh. with somebody who loves me _

_Than both of them sing to each other Come What May"_

_[Blaine:]_

_Never knew, I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing_

_Tellin' me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

_[Blaine & Kurt:]_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you, I love you_

_Til the end of time, Until the end of time_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you, until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may_

_I will love you , I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

_And they lived happy ever after the end … _


End file.
